Sensitivity
by SeraphHT
Summary: "I am mind-blown, I mean—how is that not ticklish!" (Keegan/Logan, SLASH, one-shot)


**A/N: **_I've always thought of Logan as someone happy-go-lucky and childish (because he's the baby brother), but quiet and serious during missions._

_This was written for Valentine's Day, though I'm very much aware that this isn't Valentine's Day themed. The idea hit me because my friend said she was going to tickle her boyfriend for Valentine's Day! xD_

_This drabble/one-shot contains silliness, and **SLASH**!_

* * *

Keegan spent a majority of his time in his bedroom, where he was alone and there was nobody there to disturb him. He was just the type who treasured his privacy, so it wasn't strange to not see him for most of the day. The sniper usually only came out to eat, and then he'd be back in his room.

Occasionally the other Ghosts would see Keegan in the living room, settled on the couch and legs propped up on the short coffee table, engrossed in a novel.

Hesh was lazily flipping through channels, mildly surprised the safehouse they were in even had channels to begin with, throwing a few glances towards the sniper. Keegan was in his usual spot if he wasn't in his bedroom or kitchen—the far-left part of the three-seater couch, legs up on the coffee table.

It wasn't long before Logan walked in and sat next to Keegan. Usually he'd sit next to Hesh, but since the older brother was in a large armchair, he had to sit next to Keegan instead.

Keegan was so completely absorbed into the novel, he didn't realize a hand reach out towards him, pausing a few times as a result of hesitance.

He didn't notice, until, he felt soft fingers drum gently on his neck.

Surprise jolted through him, a feeling he wasn't used to, at the sudden interruption. Automatically, he caught the wrist of whoever it was disturbing him, immediately putting a halt to the brushing on his sensitive skin.

Slowly, he turned his head, only to see Logan with a furtive look on his face. Keegan looked at him oddly. "…what were you trying to do?"

"Nothing," Logan replied quickly, his cheeks slightly tinting pink, embarrassed. "Didn't you feel anything?"

Keegan took a while before he replied, mainly because he couldn't quite understand what kind of 'feeling' Logan was referring to. "No, not really. You'll have to be more specific, kid."

"I-erm, never mind," Logan stammered, his eyes downcast. "Can you…uh, let go of my wrist?"

Keegan slowly loosened his grip, but didn't actually let go. He narrowed his arctic-blue eyes suspiciously.

Logan waited a few more seconds, before frowning. "Let go, Keegan."

He didn't, and Logan shook his hand in an attempt to get it free from the other's grasp. When that didn't work, an exasperated look crossed the blond's face.

Without warning, Logan's free hands suddenly reached out for Keegan's feet on the table. Keegan jumped as smooth fingers slid against the soles of his feet, and an involuntarily cry came from his lips. His book dropped to the floor, he let go of Logan's wrist, and he pulled his legs away and back down on the carpet.

Hesh stared, wide-eyed, taking the few seconds of silence to register what was going on. Then, he threw his head back, and began to laugh.

Mortified, Keegan glared at Logan. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't let go!" Logan defended.

"Why were you touching my neck in the first place?" Keegan asked incredulously.

Logan hesitated. "I—uh—was trying to tickle you."

"You were trying to tickle me?"

"Yes, I was! It was weird that you didn't chuckle or even _flinch _when I tried at your neck. I am mind-blown, I mean—how is that _not _ticklish?!"

Hesh's laughter just got harder, and his gasps for air became more desperate.

Keegan stared at Logan awkwardly, unable to comprehend what was, to him, the immature logic of Logan's mind. Without another word, Keegan stood up and strode quietly to the door, leaving Logan and a hysterical Hesh alone in the living room.

* * *

Keegan, having finished showering, wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and walked up to the locker where a full outfit waited for him, fully hanged. As he ran his fingers through his dark hair, sweeping it back from his face, he heard someone enter the showers. He turned around to see Logan standing, completely naked, if not for the pale-yellow towel around his waist.

Knowing it would be awkward to greet the young Walker, Keegan simply turned back around, twisting the lock of his locker to open it and get his clothes.

Suddenly a hand raked down his back, and he froze.

The ghost trails left by the thin, slow contact of slender fingers dragging down his back left goosebumps all over his skin. He remained paralyzed, blue eyes slightly wide, lips slightly apart, as a hand snaked around and rested firmly on his flat, hard stomach. Keegan caught the sound of someone breathing steadily as said person leaned forward, hot breath blowing against his shoulder and sending shivers down his spine.

Something undescribable jolted through Keegan when he felt a wet, warm tongue roll up the back of his ear—probably the most sensitive area on his body. He nearly jumped, perhaps he flinched a bit, at the somehow pleasant feeling of someone taking a dragging lick up the back of his ear.

Finally, as the tongue reached the top, Keegan released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in, and turned around. Logan was standing behind him, still naked with his lower body wrapped in that yellow towel, a curious look on his face.

Keegan couldn't help but feel flustered. "L-Logan? What are you doing?"

Logan didn't reply immediately. His curious look changed into an annoyed one. "Damn, I've tried everything! Still not getting the reaction I was hoping for."

"Reaction?" Keegan stared, bewildered. "What reaction?"

"No, it's just—Hesh said that you're guaranteed to feel ticklish on your back or your ear!"

Keegan's jaw nearly dropped. "Seriously, kid? You're still dead set on this tickling thing?"

Logan's annoyed face disappeared, and he scratched the back of his head. "Uhhm…kind of…?"

"For your information, what you did to me just now was _nowhere _near ticklish," Keegan told him blankly.

"Then?"

"It was…" Keegan's voice trailed off, wondering whether it was a good idea or not to say 'arousing' to Logan. Deciding that it wasn't, he inquired, "Why do you want to tickle me in the first place?"

"Because I want to see you laugh!"

A long silence fell between them. Logan flushed, and then stared down at the floor, biting his bottom lip as though he divulged secret information. Keegan gazed at him for a minute or so, mind working the pieces slowly for someone who was usually so aware and quick-thinking.

Finally, Keegan understood.

His lips slowly curled upwards into a smirk, and then he chuckled—a deep, throaty chuckle that Logan wasn't expecting at all, one that made Logan happy and strangely made his heart backflip a few times, too.

"Why would you want to see me laugh?" Keegan asked, smirk lingering on his handsome face.

"B-Because…I think you'd look and sound really good…?" Logan answered hesitantly.

Keegan chuckled again, wagging his head. Logan effectively yelped when Keegan leaned forward and gently pushed him back into the lockers, planting a soft kiss just below his jaw.

"Kid, just so you know, I lied," Keegan whispered, smirk widening as Logan gulped nervously. "That touch on my back and lick to my ear _was _ticklish…" He lowered his voice further, his murmur coming out sexy and raspy, "…_sexually _ticklish."

Logan blushed harder as Keegan's soft, slow hands tugged on his towel. "Now then, it's _my _turn to find out where _you're_ especially sensitive…"

* * *

**A/N: **_Yeah, a non-Valentine's-Day-themed fic written for Valentine's Day. Heh._

_I'd love a review! ;)_


End file.
